Wakesurfing is a water sport in which a surfer surfs behind a wakeboard boat, surfing on the boat's wake without being directly attached to the boat. The wake from the back of the boat mimics the feeling of surfing on an ocean wave. After getting up on the wave, with the use of a short knotted tow rope, the wakesurfer can drop the rope and ride the face of the wave.
The boat is usually weighted down using water ballast. The use of the ballast forces the boat lower into the water creating a bigger wake. The weight is generally placed more onto the side in which the wake surfer wants to surf.
When the surfer falls, the spotter on the watercraft will notify the driver. The driver turns the boat around and positioning the back of the boat close to the surfer to start again. The said ballast is generally loaded with weight on one side of the boat making maneuverability difficult and time consuming. The current solution is to slow the speed of the boat and steadily turn around. The driver will then position the boat alongside the surfer. The passenger or spotter will throw the wake surfing rope to the surfer once the surfer is within reach.